Okaeri - Welcome Home
by Kirinenko
Summary: Nezumi sigue esquivando el ir a visitar a Shion después de cuatro años. Pero la pequeña chica que Nezumi acogió tiene otras ideas. ¿Continuará Nezumi ignorando a su viejo amigo o Mori será capaz de convencerle de lo contrario? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Anthezar

ID: 4552435

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Pues otro nuevo oneshot para la colección de traducciones, aunque en esta ocasión de una serie que no he traducido hasta ahora~

La verdad es que llevo un tiempo con un despiste encima que no es normal así que, si véis algún fallo en la traducción, disculpadme.

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

_**Notas del Autor/a:**_

¡Hola! ¡Aquí Anthy! Antes de empezar, un par de términos para facilitar la lectura:

**Okaeri: **Significa Bienvenido a casa

**Tadaima: **significa Estoy en casa

**Ittekimasu: **significa Voy a salir

**Nezumi-ii: **es la forma de Mori de decir Nii-chan o Nii-san, que significa Hermano

**Ne, ne: **Sonido que hace Mori - no tartamudea realmente el nombre de Nezumi

**Ano ne: **lo mismo que el anterior

**chan: **honorífico

**san: **honorífico

**Kaa-san: **Madre

**Obaa-chan: **Abuela

No hay parejas, solo es un simple oneshot sobre la amistad. Mori es solo un pequeño OC para mover a Nezumi.

¡Que lo disfrutéis!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_El viento se llevaba las almas y robaba los corazones de las personas._

_Oh, tierra, oh tormentosos vientos, oh cielos, o luz._

_Amapara todo dentro de tu abrazo,_

_y propera dentro de este lugar. _

_Oh alma, oh corazón, oh amor, oh esperanza._

_Regresa aquí para encontrar refugio, _

_y quédate aquí para siempre._

~Kaze no Rekuiemu~

Mori apagó el fuego de la pequeña estufa, bajandolo hasta ó la olla del guiso con la tapa de metal con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Miró la cama individual al fondo de la estancia. De forma alargada cubierta con una manta oscura ligeramente levantada y mostrando una figura que respiraba tranquilamente, durmiendo.

Habían pasados unos pocos meses desde que había conocido a ese joven muchacho. La alejó de las penurias que conocía y la trajo a su casa. Después de que su madre murió, tuvo que pasar su vida en la servidumbre de sus comidas diarias.

Sus recuerdos de su madre se estaban desvaneciendo. No podía siquiera recordar cómo su madre la llamaba. Mori había decidido su nombre. Amaba el bosque y quería tenerlo en su nombre. Tampoco podía recordar su cumpleaños aunque ella se figuraba que tenía alrededor de nueve o diez años. Pero no importaba. No necesitaba un cumpleaños. Su renacimiento tuvo lugar cuando el joven le llevó con ella.

Lo que recordaba de su madre era su voz cantando una nostálgica melodía. Esas palabras, esa melodía se habían grabado en su corazón y cantaba la canción a menudo.

Fue uno de esos días en que le conoció, el joven que se llamaba Nezumi.

Mori sonrió. Podía todavía recordar su cara, llena de sorpresa, cuando la vio por primera vez. Fue divertido, suponía. Ella se parecía _un poco _a él. ¿Estaba sorprendido por eso? ¿O era por la canción?

Mori dio una risita y puso sus manos en las caderas. Nezumi volvió tarde anoche pero estaba durmiendo demasiado ya. Además, después de haber estado fuera durante tanto tiempo quería hablar, reír y jugar con él. Quizás podría conseguir que le leyese...

Pero todo eso tendría que esperar. Tenía un plan especial para el día, algo que había estado planeando desde hacia tiempo e iba a llevar a Nezumi con él sin importar nada. No más esperar. Hoy era el día.

Incapaz de contenerse más, se subió sobre la cama y se sentó gentilmente en el colchón.

"Nezumi-nii, despierta" susurró Mori.

Se produjo un gemido. Nezumi rodó sobre su espalda. Mori se asomó para verle el rostro.

"Todavía dormido...mmm..."

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Al estar sumido en un sueño profundo, hacia de Nezumi un blanco fácil. Sacó las piernas y las movió sobre esta, levantándose. Estuvo unos momentos en precario equilibrio. Una vez tuvo control, respiró profundamente.

Mori dejó salir el grito de golpe: "¡DESPIERTA, NEZUMI-NII!"

Saltó, preparándose para tirarse hacia abajo, primero en la parte interior, en el estómago de Nezumi. Los ojos de Nezumi se abrieron de golpe. Dando un pequeño grito de sorpresa, intentó cogerla en el aire con sus brazos.

Pero no lo logró a tiempo.

Aterrizó con fuerza, golpeandole como una ráfaga de aire a Nezumi. Tosió y se atragantó mientras sus oídos se llenaban con las risas de Mori.

"_Tsk_" Nezumi silbó entre dientes "Mori, ¿qué _diablos _estás haciendo?"

"Despertarte" dijo Mori con una sonrisa inocente.

Nezumi la empujó fuera de la cama y cayó al suelo con un _'puf'_. Rodó sobre su costado hacia ella, aún tosiendo de vez en cuando.

"No hagas eso" dijo fríamente Nezumi.

"Entonces no duermas tanto" replicó Mori, sus ojos brillaban con malicia.

"¿Por qué-?" la agarró y tiró de su pequeño cuerpo por sobre el borde de la cama. Sin piedad, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados. Su contagiosa risa llenó la habitación.

Al fin,"Para, para, para, para - ¡Me rindo!" gritó Mori entre lágrimas de la risa. Nezumi la soltó y la dejó caer de la cama al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

Nezumi dejó escapar un suspiró de satisfacción "Geez, Mori, algunos se despiertan con alarma Ese es tu castigo, ya sabes"

"Lo sé, lo sé" sonrió Mori, sentandose "Pero, honestamente, Nezumi-nii, estuviste durmiendo hasta tarde. Y-Y te hice sopa, también. Te fuiste durante taaaantos días"

"Vale, vale, me levantaré" dijo Nezumi, levantando la mano. Apartó las mantas a un lado y se sentó.

"¡Yay!" exclamó Mori mientras se ponía en pie. Salió corriendo a la cocina y empezó a preparar un par de bols. Nezumi se estiró y bostezó. Observó a Mori mientras echaba un poco de sopa en los tazones.

Era un día en el que Nezumi estaba viajando en el que la conoció, a Mori. Estaba fuera, de pie frente a una casa en ruinas que se veía bastante denigrante. Era una cosa pequeña y flacucha y Nezumi la confundió con una niña de seis años. Le golpeó de frente la canción que estaba cantando.

_'Kaze wa tamashii wo sarai, hito wa kokoro wo ubau._

_Daichi yo, amekaze yo, ten yo, hikari yo._

_Koko ni subete wo todomete,_

_Koko ni subete wo todome._

_Koko de ikite._

_Tamashii yo, kokoro yo, ai yo, omoi yo._

_Koko ni kaeri,_

_Koko ni todomatte.'_

Su pelo corto casi de niño ondeaba al viento mientras cantaba. Era de un color azul acero oscuro, no muy diferente al suyo. Los árboles cercanos crujieron con su voz, casi en armonía. Su voz clara tiraba del alma de Nezumi con un agarre firmte, Nezumi sentía el nerviosismo aferrado en su corazón.

Entonces se giró. Su rostro se veía tan joven y desgastado por el hambre. Las cenizas y suciedd manchaban sus mejillas. Había moretones en sus brazos y uno en la mejilla. Aún así, cuando vió a Nezumi, sonrió, su cara se iluminó y disipó todo lo demás. Sus ojos eran de un contrastante gris claro y estaban llenos de inocente confianza.

La canción, su aspecto... todo se hacía demasiado conocido para Nezumi. Le recordaba demasiado a su pasado - de su pueblo que fue masacrado.

_Es imposible. Fui el único superviviente_, había pensado Nezumi. Aún así, ahí estaba ella de pie, misma apariencia y esa canción...esa canción que pocos conocían.

"¿Te gusta esta canción? Es la única cosa que recuerdo de mi madre" le dijo la pequeña niña ese día.

Y así, en contra de su mejor juicio, llevó a la chica con él. Le preguntó si quería ir a vivir con él y dijo que sí. Nezumi no se molestó en preguntar nada más. Más tarde se enteró de que había estado trabajando en la servidumbre.

Han pasado unos pocos meses desde entonces y Nezumi estaba intentando acostumbrarse a ella. Pues no podía desprenderse de ella. La idea de que tal vez ella - sólo tal vez - fuese uno de los Habitantes del Bosque como él mismo lo era también, era demasiado como para que la dejase ir. Asumía que su madre había sobrevivido a la masacre y después de tener a Mori, murió. Habían pasado ya dieciséis años desde ese día mientras que Mori tenía entre los nuevo o diez años. Su madre tuvo que haber sido la superviviente.

"Aquí" dijo Mori, dandole un bol con sopa a Nezumi, sacándole de entre sus pensamientos. Él lo aceptó y lo llevó hacia sus labios.

"No tiene suficiente sal" dijo. Mori se tocó la mejilla con algo hecho de cristal. Lo cogió.

"Pensé que dirías eso así que aquí está. Échale tanta sal como quieras" Mori se sentó en el sofá.

"Y, ¿qué es esto? ¿Ahora puedes predecir el futuro?" preguntó Nezumi sarcásticamente.

"Si pudiese, no te diría mi técnica secreta" dijo Mori con una sonrisa. Nezumi esbozó una suave sonrisa mientras bebía su sopa.

Cálida y buena.

"¡Cuéntame más sobre Shion!" dijo Mori con entusiasmo, balanceándose de lado a lado con alegría, chapoteando su sopa.

Nezumi dejó escapar un gemido.

"¿Esto otra vez? ¿Y tan temprano? ¿No tienes nada mejor que aprender?"

"¡Vamos!" Mori hizo un mohín.

"Vale, vale. Es un chico. Fin"

"Vamos, eso es triste"

"Está vivo"

"¡Nezumi-nii!"

"Ya te he dicho todo sobre él" se quejó "Y deja de llamarme así"

"Dime otra vez"

Nezumi volvió a gemir.

"Bien, vivió aquí durante un tiempo. Fuimos a No.6 y destruimos a la gente mala. Entonces fuimos por caminos diferentes. Fin. Y ese es realmente el final"

"¿Por qué fuisteis por separado?"

"Tenemos nuestras propias vidas que vivir"

"P-Pero, ¿por qué no podéis visitaros?"

"Geez, Mori, no te entusiasmes tanto por eso, ¿vale? Déjalo estar"

Mori hizo un profundo mohín. Se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

"Ne, Nezumi-nii, lo he decidido"

"¿Decidido el qué?"

"Hay un sitio al que quiero ir hoy y quiero que me lleves"

"¿Oh? ¿Y donde está ese sitio?" preguntó Nezumi, dando otro sorbo a la sopa.

"La casa de Shion"

La sopa se fue por el conducto equivocado y Nezumi se atragantó, escupiendo.

"¡Ah! ¡Te traeré agua!"

En un momento, le dio a Nezumi un vaso de agua. Bebió con rapidez e intentó calmar sus pulmones. Unos minutos más tarde, estaba respirando con normalidad otra vez. Mori solo se quedó en silencio, mirándole con nerviosismo.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó al fin Mori.

"Si, si, estoy bien" dijo Nezumi de forma lacónica.

"Así que...¿ahora estás mejor?"

"Ya te dije que estoy bien"

"Vale. Ahora...sobre visitar a Shion-"

"No"

"P-Pero, quiero ir"

"No puede ser"

"Nezumi-nii" se quejó Mori.

"Mori. Te he dicho que la respuesta es no. Y ese es el final"

La tarde estaba cayendo mientras Nezumi y Mori daban un paseo. Había una suave brisa de otoño y los árboles se agitaban suavemente, dejando caer las hojas con suavidad. Mori iba saltando felizmente por delante de Nezumi.

Nezumi, por otro lado, estaba de mal humor.

Había cedido con Mori y estaban de camino a No.6, a la Panadería de Karan - la casa de Shion. Mori no le había dado un momento de paz. Normalmente estaba feliz con que le contase sobre Shion. Hoy era la primera vez que insistía en visitarle.

Simplemente no había manera de ganar contra Mori.

Visitar de repente a Shion después de cuatro años...hizo que Nezumi se sintiese incómodo. Había dejado esa distacia entre ellos por una razón y ahora Mori lo había mandado de paseo. Tenía su manera de hacer las cosas a su manera y, a menudo, se veía incapaz de llevarle la contraria. Quizás era porque era una cría...

Todo lo que Nezumi sabía era que estaba mentalmente agotado por su discusión con Mori hoy. Horas con ella molestandole habían acabado por drenarle.

"¿Por qué no podemos ir?" exigió Mori.

"Mori, por favor. ¡Ya es suficiente!"

"Vamos a hacerle frente. Solo eres un gallina"

"¿Qu-? Eso ha sido bajo, Mori"

"Estás asustado de ver a Shión. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?"

"¡No estoy asustado, estúpida!"

"Entonces pruébalo"

"¡Bien! Bien, iré, ya. Así que cállate"

Mori sonrió, triunfante.

"¡Yay! Al fin aceptaste"

Y con ese truco sucio, Nezumi estaba caminando hacia No.6 para una 'indiferente' visita a Shion después de todos esos años.

Nezumi dejó salir un suspiro frustrado. No es que fuese como si no hubiese pensado en visitar a Shion. Lo hizo - realmente lo hizo.

Era solo que...

Nezumo se había distanciado porque no quería echar a perder lo que ya tenía. Shion tenía que seguir siendo él. En ese tiempo que pasaron juntos, Nezumi vio la bestia aterradora que podía salir de Shion. Era su culpa - la de Nezumi - que Shion, sin dudarlo, hubiese apuntado una pistola contra otra persona y apretase el gatillo para salvar la vida de Nezumi.

Eso no era como Shion.

Si Nezumi no se hubiese cruzado con él, entonces Shion nunca habría desatado tan terrible potencial oculto. Pero...de nuevo...si no se hubiesen cruzado, él debería estar muerto.

Tan simple como eso.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, casi se le hacía más difícil hacerle frente a Shion. Nezumi siempre se decía así mismo que pasaría por la Panandería de Karan para una visita sorpresa - mañana.

Mañana.

Siempre mañana.

El mañana tal cual venía se iba, Nezumi descubrió que los meses se habían convertido en años. Se había acostumbrado de nuevo a estar solo y sin tener que lidiar con preguntas constantes de Shion...y la agradable compañía.

No era como si hubiese roto totalmente el contacto, al menos en su final. Sus ratones aún llevaban mensajes de vez en cuando a Shion.

Shion estaba seguro y a salvo.

Nezumi no podía imaginarse como enfrentar a Shion después de todo lo que había sucedido. Era su culpa - su culpa lo mantenía atrás. Así que, mientras el tiempo pasaba. Shion solamente entraba y salía de su mente en ocasiones. Fue casi como si hubiese huido de todo, pero...no realmente. Seguía viviendo en esa habitación. Si Shion hubiese querido, podría haberle visitado.

...Aunque, Nezumi viajaba bastante a menudo, haciendo su presencia escasa.

Pero Mori cambió todo. _Constantemente _le recordaba a Shion. Era peor que él - puede ser que fuese igual que cinco Shion viviendo en su casa - era así de malo.

Y, sin embargo...

Ella hizo de la habitación subterránea un sitio cálido al que las personas pudiesen ir. Después de más de tres años de haber sido usado solamente para cuidar de sí mismo, con la llegada de Mori descubrió que estaba cayendo en los mismos hábitos que cuando Mori estaba allí. También se descubrió esperando por abrir la puerta y ver la carita inocente rebosante de felicidad al verle. Pero - se apuñalaría a sí mismo antes de admitirlo en voz alta.

Debido a la presencia de Mori, Nezumi no podía dejar de pensar en su negligencia en cuanto a visitar a Shion. ¿Qué era tan difícil en una estúpida _visita_? Conocía bien a Shion. Probablemente estaría decepcionado y extrañaría a Nezumi. Probablemente diría algo como 'Los amigos deberían hacer visitas más a menudo, Nezumi. Necesitas venir más a veros y quedarte a cenar. Las magdalenas de Mamá son las mejores, después de todo. Y quiero escuchar todo lo que has estado haciendo y yo te diré lo que he estado haciendo'

No era que Nezumi no quisiese ver a Shion otra vez.

Quería verle.

Pero...a la vez...no quería verle.

Esos sentimientos opuestos...eran extraños. Contenían a Nezumi. Le frustraban - aunque era más molestia...

Nezumi pateó una piedra del suelo.

¿Cómo le saludaría Shion? ¿Le sonreiría y abriría la puerta como si nada hubiese ocurrido? ¿Le invitaría a té y magdalenas? ¿O le bombardearía con un montón de preguntas sobre donde ha estado y cómo ha estado? Dios no quisiese que llegase a la puerta con algo más que un rasguño...Shion sería capaz de romper el botiquín de primeros auxilios en un suspiro y darle todas y cada una de las cosas que pudiese coger.

"Me va a interrogar" comentó Nezumi ligeramente entre dientes.

"¡Rápido, rápido, Nezumi-nii!" llamó Mori, agitando su mano en el aire, por delante de él.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirtelo? Deja de llamarme así"

"¡Jaja, ni hablar!"

"No me digas _'ni hablar' _a mí" cortó Nezumi. Aceleró los pasos tras ella, sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Mori se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa feliz y caminó hacia atrás, con las manos en su espalda.

"Ne, Nezumi-nii, ¿por qué no has visitado a Shion durante tanto tiempo?"

"Deja de preguntarme. No es asunto tuyo" su voz era severa pero no grosera.

"Es tu amigo, ¿verdad?" continuó Mori, sin dejarse desalentar por la brusquedad de Nezumi.

Nezumi casi dejó escapar un suspiro pero logró retenerlo. Ese tipo de suspiros eran peligrosos. Esta chica... era definitivamente peor que Shion. Sin importar lo que dijese, se abría paso a través de sus palabras sin esfuerzo - ah, más como si se deslizase entre ellas.

"No, no es mi amigo. Es un extraño"

"Jajaja, eres malo mintiendo, ¿sabes?"

Nezumi se detuvo abruptamente. _¿Qué...?_

"Definitivamente es tu amigo. Puedo verlo, ¿sabes? Es importante para ti. ¿O de verdad me llevarías a casa de un extraño?" sus ojos brillaron con eso. Sonriendo.

"Ahhh, es bueno tener un buen amigo..."

Los labios de Nezumi se sentías secos y pasó su lengua sobre ellos.

"Mori...¿qué te hace decir que soy un mal mentiroso?" No era malo mintiendo. Shion lo era.

"¿Oh?" Mori se detuvo un momento y su boca se deslizó a un lado mientras pensaba detenidamente "Mmm...no estoy segura. Todos son malos mintiendo, realmente. Siempre puedo saberlo. Hay un sentimiento diferente en sus voces...quizás el aire...no puedo explicarlo" se encogió de hombros.

Esta chica...

"Así que, cuéntamente sobre Shion" se dio la vuelta hacia adelante y empezó a andar otra vez. Nezumi suspiró la siguió.

"Decirte sobre Shion..." repitió Nezumi, cansado de escuchar esa frase una y otra vez.

"Bueno, es un cabeza hueca por naturaleza. No entiende nada de nada a pesar de ser un cerebrito. Es ingenuo y bondadoso. Dice cosas estupidas que dicen lo que hay en su corazón y no piensa en las repercusiones de lo que dice"

Mori se rió.

"También..." continuó Nezumi "...me salvó la vida...tres veces. A pesar de que las dos últimas fueron mi culpa"

"¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¡Ah!" Mori rió un poquito "Así que es eso"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso es por lo que es tu amigo y nunca puedes olvidarte de él"

"¿De qué estas hablando?"

Mori se giró con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.

"Cuando alguien te salva la vida, ¿como se lo pagas?"

"Eh..."

"¿Cómo se lo pagas?" repitió Mori.

"Yo...eh...bueno, salvé la vida de Shion a cambio cuatro años más tarde. Una vida por una vida, supongo" _No... aún a´si...no había modo de pagarle ese momento en que él, a su costa, me mostró que los humanos todavía podían salvar a otros humanos._

"Mmm-mmm" Mori negó con la cabeza "Eso aún no paga la deuda. Una vida no tiene precio. Otra vida no puedo compensarlo. El único modo de pagar ese tipo de deuda es nunca jamás olvidarles. Siempre, siempre recordarles"

Ah...

Ese tipo de pago...encajaría con la personalidad de Shion muy bien. Nunca pidió nada a cambio. Todo lo que había querido...era la compañía y amistad de Nezumi.

Nezumi suspiró ligeramente.

"¿Cómo es que siempre sbaes lo que decir o pensar de Shion? ¿Por qué quieres saber tanto sobre él, de todos modos?"

"Oh, ya sé todo acerca de Shion"

"¿Eh?"

"Oh, ¿no lo sabes? Aprendí todo sobre Shion el primer día que conocí a Inukashi"

Nezumi chasqueó la lengua. _Tsk. Inukashi y su bocaza._

"¿Entonces porque _me_ preguntas siempre?"

"_Porque_" empezó Mori, sonando exasperada "Quiero escuchar sobre Shion _de ti_"

"¿Cual es la diferencia?"

"_Es_ diferente. Tu eres su amigo más cercano, ¿verdad? E Inukashi me dijo que no le has visitado durante muuuuuucho tiempo. Y está cansada de que Shion le pregunte sobre ti todo el tiempo. Inukashi piensa que eres un verdadero imbécil, ¿sabes? Pero no estoy de acuerdo. Así que, decidí ir directamente contigo y le demostraría que está equivocada. Admeás, me di cuenta de que estabas siendo terco por alguna extraña razón" Mori se encogió de hombros ante eso.

Nezumi se detuvo.

"Es-Espera un momento... ¿me estás diciendo que has estado planeando esto desde ese día?"

"Más o menos" admitió Mori con una sonrisa orgullosa "No puedo creer que me llevase tanto tiempo, de todos modos" añadió con una pequeña mueca.

"Tienes que estar bromeando..." murmuró Nezumi casi para sí mismo. _¡He sido engañado por una mocosa de nueve años!_

Nezumi puso una mano en su frente y dejó salir un gemido exagerado. Puso seguidamente su mano sobre la cabeza de Mori y le alborotó un poco el pelo.

"¿Estás segura de que no eres una mujer de treinta y cinco años en un cuerpo de niña?"

Mori dejó escapar un torrente de risas.

"Nezumi-nii, deja de jugar con mi pelo"

"Mmm...no. Tiees suerte de que no vaya a hacerte cosquillas"

Mori de repente se quedó quieta, sus pequeñas manos tomaron la mano en su cabeza, apretando los dedos entorno a esta.

"Ano, ne...Nezumi-nii" susurró Mori "Es lo mismo para mí, también"

"¿Qué es lo mismo?"

Mori miró a Nezumi con los ojos brillantes.

"Me salvasta también. Ese es el porqué nunca te olvidaré"

No había modo de controlarlo: el calor inundó las mejillas de Nezumi. Apartó la mirada de ella, mirando bruscamente a la distancia.

"Vamos" dijo del mismo modo brusco "Querías conocer a Shion así que vamos rapida, sigamos o nunca llegaremos"

"¡Jaja! ¡Hice que Nezumi-nii se sonrojase!" exclamó Mori con entusiasmo, corriendo a su lado.

"Cállate"

"¡Jeje!" rió Mori "Eres adorables cuando te sonrojas"

"Oye, mejor cállate ya, diablos"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Shion, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Ah?" Shion parpadeó "Oh, solo mirando afuera"

Una suave brisa llegó hasta Karan.

"Cielos, Shion, una cosa que puedo ver que haces todos los días esas mirar a la lejanía con esos ojos cada vez que vienes a verme a la tienda"

"Kaa-san...solo estoy mirando afuera"

"¿A quién estás buscando?"

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Shion.

"¿Es Nezumi?"

"Bueno...solo estaba pensando que podría dejarse caer hoy.."

"Piensas eso todos los días, ¿verdad?"

"Ah...creo que sí" dijo Shion con suavidad.

"Quiero conocerle. Le debo un largo abrazo"

Shion sonrió.

"¿No me contarás sobre él? ¿Sobre ese jovencito que salvó a mi hijo?"

Shion apretó los labios un momento, dejando escapar seguidamente un suspiro. Le sonrió a su madre.

"Te diré todo sobre él cuando nos visite"

Karan asintió como si hubiese esperado ese tipo de respuesta.

"De acuerdo, entonces" salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Shion dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se dejó caer sobre el mostrador. Cuatro años habían pasado de nuevo y Nezumi no hacía ningún esfuerzo por contactar con él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba a salvo? ¿Estaría enfermo o herido? Una visita no mataría a Nezumi. ¿Por qué era tan terco? ¡Cuatro años!

Cuatro largos años...cuatro años de tranquilidad.

Shion estaba totalmente preocupado por Nezumi. Sabía que estaba bien. De vez en cuando, Shion veía un pequeño ratoncillo olisqueando los alimentos de la panadería, correteando por la habitación. Mantuvo la distancia pero Shion sabía que era uno de los pequeños ratones de Nezumi.

Sentió una punzada de tristeza. Los ratones no vivían mucho tiempo...para el primer año o así, Hamlet, Cravat o Tsukiyo eran los que iban a ver como estaba. No se quedaron mucho tiempo, pero Shion siempre solía darles un trozo de pan y llegaba de visita un rato antes de que se fuesen.

Pero, entonces, un día Shion no reconoció al ratón que vino y empezó a darse cuenta de que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido para él. El tiempo pasaba sin la compañia de Nezumi.

Inukashi a menudo le visitaba, sobre todo porque Karan estab más que feliz de darle algunas muestras. Rikiga-san les visitaba casi todos los días - aunque Shion sabía que realmente venía a ver a su madre.

Así que, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué Nezumi no podía simplemente pasarse? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Inukashi dijo que ella no lo había visto mucho últimamente. Lo mismo con Rikiga-san.

"Estúpido..." murmuró Shion por lo bajo.

"¿Quién lo es, Shion-nii-chan?"

"¿Eh?"

Shion miró hacia abajo para ver al pequeño Shi-chan que le miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones. Era un iño pequeño que había salvado del Centro Penitenciario. Desafortunadamente, no había sido capaz de salvar a su madre. Inukashi le había puesto su nombre después de que, para frustración de esta, lo dejase a su cargo de repente. Para evitar las confusiones, Karan le había apodado como Shi-chan.

Shion le sonrió y se arrodilló frente a él.

"Nada, Shi-chan. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta"

"Sobre ese amigo, ¿verdad? ¿El que se llama 'rata'?"

"Ah..." la boca de Shion se abrió durante unos instantes "Ah, Nezumi, quieres decir...supongo que lo estaba"

"¿Cuándo va a venir?" los ojos de Shi-chan brillaban con inocencia.

Shion suspiró risueñamente. Colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Shi-chan y acarició su pelo castaño.

"Pronto, muy pronto, espero"

"¡Yay! Compartiré mi magdalena con él"

Shion rió.

"Asegúrate de hacer eso" miró por la ventana. El cielo empezaba a teñirse de oscuro y los tonos ámbar y violeta comenzaban a llenar el horizonte.

Shion se puso en pie. Algo se agitó en su interior y su corazón se aceleró ligeramente. Había una brisa poco normal. Shion no podía entenderlo pero, de repente, quería salir fuera. Quería comprobar - no - mirar las calles. Quería mirar las sombras - encontrar la sombra de Nezumi escondida en estas.

Estaba cansado de esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Es bajando esta calle?" preguntó Mori.

"Te dije que te avisaré cuando lleguemos allí" dijo Nezumi, sintiéndose molesto.

"Solo admítelo. No conoces las calles lo suficientemente bien"

Nezumi dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que decirlo todo en voz alta? El hecho de que pudiese ver a través de él mucho mejor de lo que podías mirar a través de una ventana limpia.

"_Por favor_, ¿podrías callarte?"

"Deberías haber traído a Kuro o Chai con nosotros. Así podrían habernos llevado directamente allí"

"¿Quiénes?"

"Tus ratones"

"¿Les pusiste nombres? No nombres a mis ratones" Nezumi chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo. Igual que Shion.

"¿Por qué no? Es más fácil saber quién es quién de ese modo"

Nezumi giró en una calle. Miró arriba por delante de ellos y el estómago dio un extraño bote al leer el letrero de "Panadería Karan" que colgaba sobre la puerta.

Por una fracción de segundo, Nezumi quiso dar media vuelta y volver a casa. Tenía la incómoda sensación en la boca del estómago ante la idea de hacer frente a Shion. Había sido egoísta y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

"¡Ah! ¡Ahí está!" exclamó con entusiasmo Mori "_Al fin. _¿Sabes? Eres bastante inútil cuando se trata de calles"

Nezumi no pudo forzar su boca a abrirse para replicar.

Mori agarró su mano y empezó a tirar de él hacia la puerta.

"Rápido, rápido" dijo, creciendo la emoción en su voz.

Nezumo siguieron de manera automática a Mori. Subió por las escaleras de la entrada junto con ella. Mori dio un pequeño grito y soltó su mano para presionar la ventana.

"¡Uwaa! ¡Mira todos los distintos tipos de panes y esas cosas! Todo se ve delicioso"

Nezumi dio un paso al frente, su mano lentamente acercándose a la manija de la puerta.

El sonido de los pasos al otro lado de la puerta se pudieron escuchar en ese momento.

"¡Kaa-san, voy a salir un momento!" y entonces "¡Hasta luego!"

Nezumi se congeló.

Era la voz de Shion. No había lugar a duddas. Esa voz alegre que encajaba de manera armoniosamente perfecta con lo cabeza hueca que era - la voz de Shion. No habia tiempo para replantearse su visita - no tenía tiempo de escapar mientras la puerta se abría en ese momento con un ligero tintineo de la campana de la puerta.

Shion se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, deteniéndose abruptamente con un "Oh"

Definitivamente era Shion. Su pelo aún relucía con un color blanco puro, sus ojos de un rojo brillante, y la marca de una cicatriz rosada en forma de serpiente en su mejilla que bajaba alrededor de su cuello - todo ello prueba de su supervivencia. Parecía más mayor, sus hombros eran un poco más amplios, un poco más alta y su cara era de un hombre joven más que un muchacho de dieciséis años - bueno... habían sido cuatro años, después de todo. Sin embargo, oculta en sus características, llevaba el encanto juvenil que solo Shion tenía.

Nezumi no podía decir nada. Su voz estaba atrapada en su garganta. No estaba preparado para un encuentro así, tan de repente.

_¿Ahora mide lo mismo que yo?_

_Ah, vamos, abre la boca...actua con normalidad... di algo... 'Yo'_

_...Mierda, ¿por qué mi boca no funciona?_

"¿Nez...Nezumi?" su nombre se deslizó en un murmullo desde los labios de Shion mientras miraba a Nezumi, con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa.

"Ne, ne, eres Shion-nii, ¿verdad?" preguntó Mori, echandose hacia adelante y agarrando el brazo de Shion, enganchandose a él.

"Ah, mm..." Shion asintió, mirándola.

"¡Jeje! ¡Yo soy Mori! Puedes llamarme Mori-chan" alzó dos dos, luz emanando de su rostro "¡Hemos venido de visita! Pasé por muchos problemas pero al fin le gané y conseguí traerlo aquí. Es taaaaaaan problemático"

"Ah..." los ojos de Shion se desviaron hacia Nezumi. Una pequeña risa emitida por Shion y la mano libre de este colocada sobre la cabeza de Mori.

"¿Verdad? Gracias, Mori-chan, por traerle aquí" volvió a mirar a Nezumi; su cara se llenó con una suave sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado un poco.

"Okaeri, Nezumi"

Entonces una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

"Ya era hora. ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo? Tu, eh..." una sonrisa cómplice se le escapó a Shion "Tu chocolate caliente se ha estado enfriando todo este tiempo"

Le llevó un tiempo a Nezumi darse cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración desde el momento en que Shion abrió la puerta. La presión se destapó y Nezumi dejó escapar una pequeña risa mezclada con un suspiro profundo, pasándose la mano por el rostro. Devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Shion todavía era Shion...después de todo.

"Tadaima"


End file.
